


no more words to describe how we lose control

by agravemistakewasmade (agravemistake)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Credence is over 18, Credence knew the original Graves before the switch, Dark Credence Barebone, Death Threats, Desk Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Graves and Grindel fight like an old married couple, Graves confusion, Grindel!graves fucked half of MACUSA, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mention of past sexual acts, Misunderstandings, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Grabernathy, Power Dynamics, Threats of Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Who is Who?, Workaholic Original Percival Graves, estabished Grindel!graves/Credence, everyone is bad at feelings, maybe because they are an old married couple, so much crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10039241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agravemistake/pseuds/agravemistakewasmade
Summary: Percival Graves is left to deal with the aftermath of Grindelwald’s capture, realizing he is in for far more than he bargained for when he agreed to be Grindelwald’s right hand man. While in disguise, Gindelwald managed to seduce not only the obscurus, but about half of MACUSA. Upon escape, Grindelwald is still insistent on maintaining his appearance as Graves, and is unwilling to completely give up the act. Credence meanwhile, has a hard time with the two men: the one he met first who offered to help him, and the one who kissed him passionately and showed him things he never knew before only to betray him all while pretending to be someone else.





	1. Chapter 1

Grindelwald fucked up. Of course he did. Graves had warned him to be careful, not to mess with people too much but the problem with Gellert was that he didn’t always listen. Graves had warned him multiple times not to slip for any reason. The man had his eye set on the prize, taking some time to assess his surroundings would have avoided this situation. Speaking of surroundings, Graves was still unimpressed with how Grindelwald had rearranged his house. Graves wanted to hex him just for that.

Graves didn’t think he’d have to go back to MACUSA again once Grindelwald was finished, this was supposed to be the endgame and then they would go to Europe together, with the obscurus. However plans had changed and Graves needed to keep up the charade a little longer, that was until Grindelwald could escape and they could get more information. 

When Grindelwald didn’t check in, Graves had to initiate the very painful backup plan of faking his capture. It really was not an easy thing to do, with all the pain, trying to make all the injuries look like they weren’t self inflicted. The process alone made him want to kill Grindelwald himself for dragging him into this.

It had taken those damn aurors two days to find him again. Perhaps Graves made it look too good, but it had to be convincing. Grindelwald was after all, quite competent.  They had tested to see if he was real of course, _revelio_ not doing anything as expected. Eventually, they had sent him to the hospital and he was later cleared. The sympathies for not noticing his replacement came rolling in quick, from Piquery, all the aurors and even some people he barely knew. There were a few that acted particularly odd around him now, including the president herself. He didn’t bring it up of course, knowing Grindelwald, he did not want to know about all the things that man did while wearing his face and body.  

Graves had kept to himself in his last couple of years at MACUSA, certainly making things easier for Grindelwald. He hated the way they treated those no-maj’s like they were better than wizards, that they needed protection. Wizards and witches died, by no-maj hands in the past, and now even abandoned by their own kind if they attempt to protect themselves. He never spoke of his true feelings of course, never letting anything slip, practicing occulumency and always following the law. If there was one thing Graves has always been, it was meticulous. He met Grindelwald in Europe, the dark wizard was quite the extreme option, but given the situation, extreme would be an effective option.

Graves had expected working with the man would be a challenge, in theory, but he could have never accounted for all that was Gellert Grindelwald, with his constant flirting and mind games. This paired with his rather unstable visions of possible futures and the constant lying. Graves had a plan, a course, but Gindelwald wanted to have _fun_ with it as well, he enjoyed seeing destruction, while graves himself only saw it all as a means to an end.  

He returned to MACUSA, as it was before, give or take some acting. Graves had quite the mess on his hands, not only with all the paperwork he had to do and redo, but the whole situation of Grindelwald being in prison. Why couldn’t Gindelwald have just kept it together and be patient for a few more days? Things would have gone over smoothly, and now he was captured and the obscurus was dead.

Though he would never admit it to himself, Graves now knew, given the circumstances Grindelwald was under, he himself wasn’t sure if he would have acted any differently. Well, maybe on several account.

Credence, it was Graves who found him when the auror, Goldstein, had acted out against his mother and the oblivation failed. He’d thought about bringing him in on their team, Credence had really seen the worst of the no-maj kind. But they decided he may be of use in finding the obscurus, neither of them actually expected him to _be_ the obscurus. Graves had come to meet him on several occasions, showed him spells, told him of the world of magic and healed his injuries. Graves wanted to gain his trust, he was quite cautious about having Grindelwald take over interactions with Credence as well, now it seemed that his initial thoughts were right. 

 

It was some time before they had let Graves in to question Grindelwald. It took some major convincing before they let him in the room alone with him, for that matter. But today was the day, here he was now, staring at the blond man.

Once he made sure no one was listening, he calmly began.

“Dammit Gellert, couldn’t you have been just a little more patient.”

“And hello to you, Percy, you look lovely today too. They were on to me what was I supposed to do?”

“Well I don’t know? Lets see, to start maybe not ordering executions without any trials? Also, were you really walking around with the deathly hallows pendant sticking out of your pocket? Really Gellert?”

“They figured out it was an obscurus!”

“Yes, well you messed up there, didn’t you!”

Grindelwald’s expression grew cold, he looked down, almost sad at that moment.

“I was trying to protect him, once I knew…”

“Yeah well, didn’t do much good, did it.” Graves sighed. After a pause he continued.

“How did we miss it, you had a vision, he was right in front of you…”

Grindelwald returned to his usual smirk and murmured something that Graves couldn’t quite understand, but it sounded a lot like “and under me too, that one time.”

“Did you fuck the obscurial?”

“Well, I didn’t know Credence was the obscurial, did I!”

“Really Gellert? The coworkers I can excuse, but this! That was probably what got you into this mess! You weren’t supposed to fuck him in the first place! The boy was supposed to help… not…”

“Yes, Percy, always with the plan. Now how are you going to get me out of here?”

“Oh don’t give me that, I know you can get out at any time you like. They’re transferring you, I take it you can get your way out on route?”

“Of course.” Grindelwald replied with a smile. 

“Now I need to punch you, make it look like a dispute.”

“Do you really need to Percy? I think-”

But Graves didn’t let him finish, striking him in the face with his fist. Grindelwald yelled out in pain, and as Graves lifted the additional wards, two aurors came running in.

“Director Graves, are you alright?”

“Yes, fine. I couldn’t get anything new out of him.”

Graves says, acting a little faint as if Grindelwald had said something truly disturbing to him. As the door closed behind him he could see Grindelwald smiling back at him though bloody teeth.

*** 

The plan was this: Grindelwald would escape and meet Graves at a secure location in disguise. A clear plan in theory, but Graves could only imagine all the places it could go wrong. He waited in the abandoned house thinking of all the things Grindelwald could fuck up now.

There was the characteristic sound of apparation and a knock at the door.

Finally.

Graves opened to door only to be met with his own face, smiling back at him.

“You call that a disguise, Gellert? You could have chosen _any_ face, any face at all!”

“Well I like this one.”

“But this is so obvious! Anyone could have seen you!”

Grindelwald just smirked and laughed. It was so unfamiliar seeing that expression on his own face.

“Are you going to tell me to fuck myself… because I could.”

Graves, saw it coming from miles away.

“Shut up Gellert! Not this again-”

Before Graves could finish yelling, something broke into the house and knocked them both off their feet. Thick black fog filled to room, the obscurus. It pinned Graves down and started to form into a shape, they  both realized that this was Credence, he was live.

“Credence!” Grindelwald shouted from the other room drawing his attention.

He looked over and then jumped back in shock at the sight of the two Graves. His eyes scanned then both and he was phasing in and out of obscurus form.

“What? Mr. Graves… there’s two… who…” And with that Credence passed out on the floor.

“He’s alive!” Grindelwald exclaimed.

“Yes, and he wants to kill us both, no thinks to you!”

“How many times do I have to apologize for that?”

“Well, it’s not me you have to convince. Now we need to tie him up so he can’t hurt us, or himself again”

“With what? He’s an obscurus.”

“There’s iron cuffs in that bag I brought, get those,”

Grindelwald walks over and reaches into the bags, pulling out the cuffs. He looks over at Graves with a smirk.

“What exactly were you planning to do with these?”

“A precaution, against you.”

“Kinky, Percy, I like that.”

“In case they were onto you, I could say I arrested you! Oh never mind, give them here!”

Graves grabbed the cuffs and put them around Credence’s wrists. He sits Credence up in a chair.

“So what now?” Grindelwald says, raising an eyebrow.

“Now we wait”

“And how exactly shall we pass the time?” he asks, still with his eyebrow raised.

“For fucks sake Gellert, enough! Did you forget you just escaped from MACUSA”

“Yes, but I missed you all this time, how have you been, did you miss me?”

“Not in the slightest. Did you know how many of my own bones I had to break to make it seem like you had me captured, how do you think I’ve been?”

“well, I’m sorry Percy, I didn’t want to lead to many pain on your account… unless of course you wanted me to-”

“What did I just say Gellert!”

“Oh my, I didn’t realize how uptight you were until I had to pretend to be you, and may I say, you really weren’t taking advantage of all the resources MACUSA had to offer” He smirks.

“You have no respect for anything do you?”

“Well, maybe you, Percy, but only if that’s what you want, of course.”

Graves wanted to punch the man, but they were interrupted by Credence stirring.

“Where am I what… No! get away” Credence yelled, trying to escape the cuffs, obscurus trying to break out.

“Credence, it’s alright” Grindelwald said

“Mr. Graves? Why? How… are there two of you?”

“I’m Graves, the real Graves”, Says Graves, glaring at Grindelwald, “That, is Grindelwald, he’s been impersonating me for the last couple of weeks?”

“Wait, so you weren’t… why is he here, get me away from him! Let me go!” Credence continued to try to break out of the cuffs!”

“Calm down Credence, I’ll take those off you once I know you won’t hurt us, or yourself.”

Credence calms down a little bit, but still looks cautiously at Grindelwald.

“As I said before, Credence, I owe you an apology.” Grindelwald adds, now serious.

Graves was surprised, he sounded almost genuine. Credence did not respond.

“Now, Credence, I trust you will not attack us, can I let you go.”

“Yes, Mr. Graves.”

“Good.” Graves reached over and released Credence from the cuffs.

“Now, I need to get back, I hope I can leave you here.” He glares at Grindelwald, who simply smiles at him.

Credence nods.

“We’ll be fine Percy, go do the boring things.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning for some rather drunk oral sex at the end...

“Who let this happened?”

Graves stormed into the major investigations, to be met by Piquery and several aurors.

“Calm down Graves”

“No, didn’t he say he would escape? Why wasn’t there any other precautions taken?”

“The Ministry of Magic wanted him transferred, it is their jurisdiction. There was nothing we could do.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that he got out does it.”

“No, but all we can do now is gather information and be prepared if he ever comes back.”

“Oh yes, like what happened last time”

“Would you prefer any extra aurors around you, some extra protection if he comes after you again?”

“No, not after last time, they weren’t even able to tell him apart for me! I’ll do just fine on my own.”

“Alright Graves. meanwhile we need to gather what we have and we will meet with aurors from the Ministry of magic later this week. As well, there are other cases that we have been neglecting, too, with this situation taking priority. ”

*****

(back at the house)

Credence sat down on a chair, hunched over, hands on his knees, staring at Mr. Graves… but it wasn’t Mr. Graves… well, it was his Mr. Graves but he wasn’t really Mr. Graves. The thoughts just made Credence’s head spin.

The man spoke, “Do you want tea, food? Percy must have some around here somewhere…”

“Yes, please.” Credence had been hungry for days, as the obscurus, floating around the city. He watched the man - Grindelwald - go into another room.

The two men with the same face confuse him to no ends. If this was the man he knew before, he was different now, he talked differently, he walked differently, his whole body expression was different.

Credence had always thought he was just tense, being different in public rather than around Credence. He remembers the night, being alone with that man in a dark house, his hands running all over his body, then laying on the couch with that man on top of him (in him???).

He shudders, that whole time he was pretending to be someone else, he was pretending to be the other man he saw earlier, the real Percival Graves. For a moment his mind wanders to what that man might feel like. Before he can think too much on it, Grindelwald returns with a cup of tea and a sandwich.

Credence takes it hesitantly, and the man stares at him.

“I apologize again, Credence. Turning my back on you was a mistake, I see that now.”

“Because I am the obscurus, because you need me.”

“Not just that, Credence, you’re special, magical…”

“You lied to me, I thought I could trust me… but then you hurt me, the moment it seemed I was no longer useful.” Credence said, the obscurus stirring, but he held it back.

Though, Credence hadn’t been entirely truthful with the man either, he knew he was the obscurus, he had known for a while, but the way the man touched him, treated him at times… he knew he couldn’t keep the game up for long, he would tell him eventually. He had kept telling himself that, just one more day, just a few more touches, he’d nearly told him that night, when he was out of breath with this man lying beside him, but he didn’t.

Credence looked over, he noticed Grindelwald looking at his hands. The cuts, after the last beating, they were starting to scab over, but they were still there.

“Give me your hand.” He says, reaching out towards him.

Credence flinched back, the obscurus starting to come out.

“Don’t touch me!” He shouted.

“Alright Credence,” the man sat back down, there was fear in his eye. That, and something else, almost hunger.  

He doesn’t speak again for a while. Credence takes the chance to eat and drink, but finally his curiosity gets the best of him. Besides, it wasn’t like he had anywhere else to go.

“You’re… different now.”

“Well yes, I am free to be myself now, rather than impersonating Percy.”

“So, were you just playing the part the whole time?”

“Well, not all the time, I was more myself with you, and don’t tell Percy this, but i might not have always been the best at playing his character.”

“Oh.”

“That man doesn’t know how to let loose, to have fun, it was rather exhausting being like that…”

“I can… understand.”

“Yes, hiding yourself, Credence, you know what that’s like better than anyone.”

They were both quite again. Credence could tell the man was trying to seduce him again, but he could see it now, he wouldn’t fall for it again. Even if Grindelwald was trying to truly make amends, Credence wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t going to be afraid of him. Credence had seen the fear in Grindelwald’s eyes when he had let the obscurus out. He knew now, that if he ever tried anything again

*****

Graves returned to the house, and entered to see Credence and Grindelwald sitting on the couch.

“I am glad to see some civility.”

“Oh of course you are Percy, what were you expecting us to be doing?”

“I’m not even going to begin with that. Now, we should go back to my house, we’ll have to apparate there, I’m sure you know where it is Gellert, since you cared to rearrange the whole space.” Graves said coldly.

“Oh come on Percy, I only made the place more welcoming.”

Graves doesn’t respond he only apparates himself and credence to the place and Grindelwald appears shortly after. Credence’s head keeps spinning, he’s still holding the teacup in his hand.  

“Sorry about that, Credence, I should have warned you about that first.”

Credence nods, then goes over to sit in an armchair. It takes him a moment to realize he had been here before, he looks over to see he is in a living room, beside him stands the couch and the rug he is all too familiar with.

“Credence, there’s a guest room upstairs, second door on the left. You can stay there.”

“Thank you.” Credence is still unsure of who to trust, but given his situation he didn’t exactly have a lot of options. He left the cup on the floor and headed up the stairs, but couldn’t help but listen to the conversation the two men down stairs were having.

“Well that was an unexpected turn of events” Grindelwald says with a smile.

“Yes Credence is alive, that is a miracle, but we need to be careful now.”

“Oh yes, a miracle he is indeed...”

“Oh no, Gellert, I want you to stay away from him after what you pulled last time, and you certainly aren’t staying here once we sort this out.”

“See, Percy, this is what I like about you, you’re not afraid to talk back to me. But where shall I stay for now, I’m sure the master bedroom is big enough for two.”

“Not this again.”

“What, you certainly didn’t mind when were were in England, did you, I recall...”

“Enough, Gellert, I’m staying on the couch...”

“Oof, you might want to get a new couch, after what last happened on it.”

“What happened on the couch?”

“Well Credence and I.. well we… you get the picture.” Gellert tried to explain with some hand gestures and a smirk.

Graves put a hand on his forehead and brushed his hair back, he could feel a headache coming on.

“Fine, you’re on the couch, transfigure it into a bed or something, I’m taking the bedroom.”

*****

Credence wasn’t one to sleep for long, so he decided he would try to go find some food, perhaps avoid any encounters with the two men. He passed by the master bedroom, the door was open, he noticed there was no one on the bed. Still, he continued down the stairs. He had been to the house before, with Grindelwald, he assumes, he was somewhat familiar with layout. Once he finds the kitchen he finds some bread and preserves and attempts to make a sandwich when one of the men wanders in.

“Good morning Credence.”

The man was wearing a robe and his hair was somewhat rearranged. Credence takes a guess.   

“Good morning, Mr. Graves.”

“Well, you’re not quite right,” Grindelwald says then blinks to reveal one pale eye before blinking again and returning to the same cold brown tone as before.

“Oh.”

“Hoping I was someone else were you?”

“No.” Credence tried to keep his answers short, not giving the man anything to go on.

“Well, you are far more… familiar, shall we say, with me rather than Percy. Perhaps keeping up this appearance is much more confusing I thought.”

“What do I call you now?”

“Whatever you like. Gellert Grindelwald, Mr. Grindelwald, you can still call me Mr. Graves if you’d like, but you’d need another name for Percy… but only I can call him that.”

“Ok, Grindelwald. Where is he...”

“Oh Percy, that man never sleeps, he’s probably working on paperwork already.”

“Ah.”

“It seems we’ll have the most of the day to spend all to ourselves, any ideas in mind? Well, we probably won’t be able to leave the house, with MACUSA on the hunt for me, and thinking you are dead and all.”

“None in particular.” Credence said coldly.

“Well suit yourself, we can always go out in disguise.”

Before he could continue, Graves walks into the kitchen, fully dressed.

“Well, good to see you two up, I need to leave, please don’t destroy my house.”

“Well good morning Percy, but what exactly do you want us to do in the meantime?”

“Don’t leave the house. I don’t know Gellert, I suppose you could teach Credence some magic.”

Graves looks over at Credence.

“Oh no Percy, that was your promise, not mine. But I could teach you some other things, Credence.”

“Come on Gellert, you’re a powerful wizard, I’m sure you could teach him some spells. See you in the afternoon. Goodbye, Credence.”

Graves takes out his wand and then disappears in a whirl of black and white.  

“I’m going upstairs” Credence tells Grindelwald before taking the remaining piece of his sandwich and going back to the guest room.

“Careful, Percy doesn’t like crumbs on the bed!”

Credence sits at the desk on the side of the room, listening to the warning, the real Graves after all was only ever kind to him it seemed, although he probably did want something from him. He looks over to the bed to see that there were some folded clothing on the bed, presumably left by Graves. Credence couldn’t help but still be attracted to the two men, remembering the feel of those strong hands and those lips all over his body. Now there were two of them, Credence couldn’t help but briefly imagine laying in the bed beside him, with each of them at one of his sides, touching and kissing him. He imagined pinning Grindelwald down while Graves kissed his neck.

Credence shook his head, standing up to walk around the room to try and distract himself. He realized he was starting to get hard just by that thought. These thoughts would have to stop, he tells himself, Grindelwald had betrayed him, and Graves probably wasn’t even remotely attracted to him, Credence didn’t even know if he liked men. 

He took a minute to gather himself and decided to go take a shower. He takes a set of clothes from the bed and heads down the hall, recalling where the bathroom was the last time he was there.

*****

Graves is sitting in his office, working on paperwork. Seraphina was putting together some task force to make sure there were no no-majs that remembered the obscurus incident. Otherwise it’s small cases now, some smugglers, altercations with no-majs. Such mundane things were really starting to bore him.

Suddenly there’s a knock at the door.

“Come in.” Graves stood up.

“Good morning, Mr. Graves, sir.”

“Oh Abernathy, good morning. How may I help you?”

“Well, last night you said to come see you in your office.” The shorter man walks over to Graves’ desk.

“Last night?” Graves asks confused.

Abernathy walks closer to him, raising a hand.

“When you came to see me… I couldn’t believe it, I never thought that you could ever…”

The man brushed a hand along Graves thigh and leans in towards him. It was at that moment that Graves realized exactly what happened. Fucking Grindelwald. How was he going to get out of this.

Graves reached his hands up to the man’s shoulders, stopping him from moving in any closer.

“Abernathy… I’m afraid I’m rather occupied with some work at the moment.” It was the best thing he could come up with, without completely rejecting the man.

“Oh… Mr. Graves, I’m sorry if I was interrupting anything, I realize you’re a busy man and all.” He steps back.

“Yes, have a good day Abernathy.” Graves replies, not meeting the man’s eyes again, with that Abernathy leaves.

Grindelwald must have slipped out that last night. He hadn’t had enough had he. 

*****

Graves left work early that afternoon. He was mad at Grindelwald and he was worried about Credence. He truly hoped he wouldn’t return home to the two of them going at in on the couch or something like that.

“Gellert, what did you do to Abernathy!?”  Graves apparated in the living room, seeing Grindelwald standing there, no introductions, straight to the point.

“Oh not much, met him in a speakeasy, a little flirting, some light bondage, fucked him over a desk… nothing unusual.”

“Was it my desk? Nothing unusual? He came to see me today!”

“Yes! I sent him to you, I thought you could unwind a bit, have some fun. Clearly I was wrong, you are clearly incapable of fun.”

“No Gellert! Why did you do that! Why are you still pretending to be me!”

“Like I said, I like this face, it’s a very handsome face I should say!”

“There can’t be two of me, Gellert! You’re trying to keep a low profile, they think you’re in Europe!”

“No, I think I’d rather stay this way, thank you. I can’t be myself, and well. I don’t think I could find a more attractive person to impersonate.”

“If this is your attempt to flatter me so I won’t be mad, it’s not going to work!”

“Uhm… Good evening?” Credence interrupts them both.  

“Right, sorry Credence. How was you day?” Graves apologizes.

“I found some books on magic did some reading.”

“Yes, Percy, nothing happened, I barely saw Credence all day.” Grindelwald added.

“Ok, I suppose we have to order dinner. Gellert since you are so picky you can figure it out.”

The three sit down and eat in painful silence. Credence avoiding eye contact, Graves glaring and Grindelwald, who in returned smirked. 

“How’s about a drink for everyone?” Grindelwald asks, with a smile. 

“Is there anything left?” Graves asks.

“Ok yes, I have a new hiding spot! There’s some wine, whisky, anything you’d like? Credence?”

Credence didn’t respond. 

“Oh well guess I’ll decide.” Grindelwald waved a hand and a bottle with three glasses appeared on the center of the table. He poured some for each of the and sat back down. 

Credence takes it reluctantly. He’s tried something like this before, the last time he was here. After the last few days he’s had he wouldn’t mind having his mid off things for a while. 

***

Credence takes several more glasses. He sits quietly and watches the two men talk about magic, and some sort of adventures in Europe. Credence just enjoys the shapes on the two men in the soft light. They both had their shirts unbuttoned. Grindelwald turns on some music and tries to make Graves dance with him. Graves of course refuses. Credence wanted to dance with both of them, if that was an option. Soon after, Graves stood up.

“Right, I think it’s time I go to bed, good night Credence, Gellert.”

“Oh, you’re no fun Percy! We’re gonna stay up, aren’t we Credence?” 

Credence was really starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, he manages some words.

“No I think, I’ll go to bed too.”

He tried to go back to the room, the stairs proved to be more of a difficulty than he initially imaged but he makes it up, and went to sit in the bed. He tried to go to sleep, but thoughts keep running through his head. It was a rainy night and Credence couldn’t help but remember t _ hat night _ . It had rained too, Credence’s clothing had been completely soaked and Mr. Gra- Grindelwald, had brought him here, but when he started taking his wet clothing off the night had taken a whole other turn.

He longed for that touch again. For any touch really, he’s barely had any contact with another human being since he was the obscurus. He’d rejected Grindelwald’s touch, he knew that was right but still, he craved it.

Quietly, the got up and wandered out into the hall and slowly opened the door to the master bedroom. It was dark but Credence could see, Mr. Graves was asleep under a blanket.

Credence walked over to the bed and climbed in next to him.

“Credence?” Graves asks, now partially awake, turning towards him.

“Is everything alright? Is everything-” He asks, after yawning, but Credence doesn’t let him finish, learning down and kissing him.

Graves is completely confused by this, but he doesn’t push Credence away. Credence stops for a minute, trying to scan the man's face for any signs, realizing this is in fact Graves and not Grindelwald.  

“Credence- what are you-”

“Shh... ” Credence continues to kiss him, moving closer to the man, who is still confused.

Credence starts grabbing at Graves’ shirt, but still a bit drunk he has trouble with the buttons. He breaks the kiss to look at what he is doing.

“Credence, wait, what are you doing?”

Graves looks up at him, with tired eyes, and runs a hand against Credence’s face.

“I want you, Mr. Graves.”

“Pardon me, but I haven’t exactly been… I know you and uh, Grindelwald, as me, did but-”

“Yes, but I want you, Mr. Graves.”

“Credence-”

“It was you who promised to teach me magic, and you who first kissed me wasn’t it? Now I realize.”

“Yes, but Credence, we can’t do this-”

“Why not?”

“You’ve been drinking, you don’t know what you want”

“Except I do, I’ve known since I saw you again, now I’m just acting on it.”

“Credence-”    

“Do you want me too? Is that what-”

“This isn’t about what I- it’s late-”

That certainly wasn’t a no, Credence thought, but Graves was certainly avoiding the answer.

“Do you want to? Please-”

“Credence-”

Silence. Credence was embarrassingly hard in his pants. He was still partially leaning over Graves. He kisses him again softly.

“Mr. Graves?”

He sighed.

“Yes, dammit, Credence! I missed you-”

Credence doesn’t let him finish, he kissed him again and continues tearing his shirt off. Graves is a refined kisser, much like the other one, but he’s far more gentle, Credence realized. Passionate, but Credence doesn’t feel like the life is being sucked out of him as it was with Grindelwald.

Graves hands ran all over his body, they were strong and rough, but his touch was careful, not tearing at his skin. One hand finds its way to Credence’s thigh and to bulge in his pants. Credence moans.

“Are you sure?” Graves whispers, meeting Credence’s gaze.

“Yes.” Credence lets out.

Graves grabs Credence’s hips and rolls him onto his back beside him. Graves throws off his shirt and leans over Credence, staring down at him and unbuttoning his shirt.

Credence was thoroughly enjoying the view of Graves’ strong upper body, leaning over him, he looked up to see his eyes, even in in the dim light they were warm. Graves expression was soft and his hair fell across his forehead. Credence moaned with impatience, wrapping his thighs around Graves and runs his hand along his arm.

Graves leans in kisses him along his jaw and down his neck. He pauses at Credence’s collarbone, where he runs his tongue across it, before kissing the base. Meanwhile, his hands work quickly to undo Credence’s pants. Pausing for a moment Graves reaches out a hand and murmuring something. 

Noticing the confused look or Credence’s face he adds, “silencing spell.”

Graves returns to kissing his chest. Credence was amazed by how patient Graves was, his touch lingered in exactly the right places, Grindelwald would have been roughly fucking him by now, Credence wasn’t sure how he felt about anything. On one hand he never wanted Graves to stop kissing him on the other he just wanted Graves to take him already.

Finally Graves drew Credence’s cock out of his pants, stroking it with his rough hands, making Credence moan. He ran his hand across is slowly, almost testing Credence’s patience. Graves returned to kissing Credence’s chest, moving down to his stomach all while still stroking his cock with one hand.

Credence wasn’t even trying to contain his moans at this point. Graves kissed the top of his hip and Credence was surprised by the sudden warmth of Graves’ mouth around him. He looked down to see Graves looking up at him. This certainly wasn’t something Grindelwald had ever tried, but Credence wasn’t complaining. 

Graves grabs hold of Credence’s hips, moving along the length of Credence’s cock, running his tongue along the base. Credence cries out, Graves keeps looking back up at him. Credences legs were starting to shake, he was crying out with every rhythmic motion Graves made with his mouth. Graves stops for a second to run his tongue along his cock from base to tip, before taking it in his mouth again.

Credence would have tried to warn him, but it was too late once he knew. He came yelling out to Mr. Graves. Credence fell back against the bed, his limbs shaking. Graves kissed his hip again before moving back up on the bed to lay beside him.

All Credence could do was sigh.

“Thank you, Mr. Graves.” he says after a while.

“No need, it was my pleasure really, but you can’t call me Mr. Graves anymore, anyway it’s late now, lets sleep.”

“Wait, what about you?” Credence asks realizing he hadn’t returned the favor.

“Another time, now sleep. Goodnight, Credence.” He says, bringing the blanket up over them both.

Credence rolls in to lean against Graves, ignoring the fact that he was completely naked.

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...
> 
> (Abernathy makes a rather interesting appearance in the next chapter....)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning, this chapter contains: jerking off in the shower, Abernathy, and desk sex. Also some brief smoking. 
> 
> (If you follow me on tumblr, you may have seen the Grindel!graves/Abernathy part there already.)

Graves woke early with a pounding headache and pieces of memories and dreams from the night before. He never seemed to learn to limit his drinking on weekdays. Damn Grindelwald, encouraging him. He sat up to see the thin pale form in the bed beside him, naked.

_Fuck._

That had really happened. Carefully, Graves got out of the bed and went into the bathroom. He threw his clothing on the floor and stepped into the shower without waiting for the water to turn warm.

The water was cold, waking him up. Still his head ached. Graves went through the events on the last night, he remembered that he went to bed early after having a few too man drinks. Credence had come to his room just as he was drifting into sleep, he initially thought it must have been a dream. Graves had dreamed of Credence before, there was something about the boy, he knew when he first noticed him, his magical ability. He hated having to let Grindelwald take over that part of his life too.

Graves remembers the events that took place in his bed. Credence, with his pale skin and dark eyes, spread out on his bed, leaning in to Graves’ every touch. The memory made Graves hard.

The water in the shower started to run hot, steam was gathering in the bathroom, fogging up the mirrors. The water dripped down from his hair and ran across his face and shoulders. Well, this wasn’t something he did often, but Graves wasn’t exactly in a rush that morning.

With one hand he stroked his erection. With the other he quickly cast a silencing spell around the bathroom, making sure no one heard, least of all Grindelwald. Graves thought of the way he had made Credence moan the night before, how he had made him come undone with ever touch, every lick. The way he screamed out “Mr. Graves” as he came. He just wanted to keep Creedence in his bed like that. Still, thoughts of Grindelwald started to enter his mind, memories of the last mistake he made when he was drunk with him in Europe. Graves tried to shake it out of his head but a new thought stuck, having both of them in his bed, one on either side.

Graves steadied himself against the wall as the came. He leaned his face against the cold tile as the caught his breath. 

As Graves brought the temperature of the water down a bit, he returned to his rational mind. This was all a mistake he thinks, he wasn’t Grindelwald, he was always careful, prioritizing work and plans before anything else, he couldn’t enjoy himself on the job like Grindelwald. It wasn’t just out of principle he reminds himself, thinking back to the sight of the red haired soldier standing in the rain on the docks, many, many years before.

Grindelwald getting involved with Credence was bad enough, this was inappropriate, _wrong_ even. Graves was nearly twice Credence's age, so was Grindelwald. He was just running into the same situation that he was mad at Gellert for. They needed him to help, but not like this. Graves leans back against the tiles, rubbing his face.

_Fuck._

Graves stood in the shower for a couple minutes more, the water started to become cold. He turned it off and stepped out to try and fix his hair. Finding the charm comb on the shelf he arranged his hair, then took out his straight razor to shave.

After he finished, Graves crept into the bedroom again to grab a new shirt and suit from the closet. Credence was still asleep in the bed, curled up on the side. Before leaving Graves pulled the blanket around him.

Graves awkwardly put his clothing on in the hallway and descended the stairs. He was met in the kitchen by Gellert, in his robe, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper.

“Oh good morning Percy? Had a good night?”

“Leave me alone Gellert.”

“Grumpy are we, too much to drink last night. Percy, should watch your alcohol.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“True.” Grindelwald winked. “I’ve got some planning to do, I’ll be in the other room.”

Once he was gone, Graves drew a sigh. He poured himself a coffee, and another for Credence. Graves couldn’t imagine he would be feeling too good this morning either. Drinking his down quick, he brought the other cup up to the bedroom, leaving it on the nightstand.

Grabbing a jacket, Graves apparated out of the house.     

*****

Credence woke up to find the space in the bed beside him empty, the scent of Mr. Graves all around him. He sat up, realizing he was still naked and his head was hurting. The sun was already up high, there was a cup on the table beside him. Credence picked it up, it was just barely warm. He smelled it, coffee. Credence wasn’t particularly a fan, it must be something Mr. Graves is fond of. He took a sip, it was bitter, even with cream and sugar. He left the cup on the table and got off the bed, looking around for his clothing. 

He found his clothing, or rather the clothing he was give, neatly folded on a chair, they looked as if they had been cleaned. He put them on and ventured downstairs hoping not to run into Grindelwald.

To Credence’s dismay the man was sitting at the table, with some sort of maps and magical books scattered everywhere.

“Nice to see you finally up, Credence. There’s some food on the counter.”

Credence doesn’t respond but he looks over to the plate, it was something that looked like a piece of thin bread and surrounded by berries.

“What is this?”

“It’s a crepe Credence, something I picked up while in Paris last year.”

“Oh.”

Credence takes to food and reluctantly takes a seat across the table. This, whatever it was, Credence had to admit, was delicious. He sat trying not to make eye contact with Grindelwald, or look at him too much and think about the events of the past night. Grindelwald seemed focused on his books.

“What are you hiding Credence?” Grindelwald asks after a moment, making him jump.

“I- what?”

“It’s not like I can read minds, but I can read people Credence, and unlike Percy, you are an open book.”

Credence froze, but all he could keep thinking about was Graves.

“Does it have anything to do with Percy, hmm? Footsteps can be easily heard in this space and I’m a light sleeper. Besides, I can sense a silencing spell from miles away.”

“I-”

“Oh don’t worry, Credence, I just never thought Percy would go for it, tell me, which one of us was better?” Grindelwald says with a cruel smirk.

“I- I- need to go.” He managed quickly, his heart beating fast, and runs back up the stairs.

*****

It was a particularly excruciating meeting that morning. Although the incompetence of the law was making all his plans possible, it still bothered him. The British aurors were there, with all their information on Grindelwald, they had very little, much of it highly inaccurate. After reviewing the “profile” they had put together, Graves had a hard time not bursting out laughing in the middle of the meeting. Finally it was over, and he had an endless amount of paperwork to do.

As the went to open the door of the office, Graves could tell something was up, there was a spell surrounding the room. It only took one peak inside for Graves to realize exactly what was going on.

Paperwork. No longer on his desk, but all over the floor, out of order. Instead, on his desk lay the head of the wand permit office, with one hand he firmly gripped the side of the desk, the other was pinned behind his back by a strong arm. Everything on the desk, his books, the lamp, shaking. The man’s legs were spread wide, and his pants were dropped to around his ankles, revealing his sock garters.

With his eyes closed, the man sounded like he was having the time of his life, moaning, whispering _Oh, Mr. Graves, please_ only to be shushed by the man behind him, thrusting rhythmically.

It really came as no surprise to Graves that Grindelwald had come back to, so to say, finish the job. It amazed Graves that this version of him had barely even broken a sweat, his hair was still in perfect order. Though the man just had to pick _that_ particular suit to wear, taken from Graves’ closet no doubt, he had to have done it to irritate him. It was a crisp black formal suit, with red detailing, it would stain very easily. The vest fit tightly and the sheer fabric of the shirt showed off Grindelwald’s, no, Graves’ own form.

Graves was enjoying this sight far more than he really should. He had crept into the room quietly, neither of the men had even noticed him. Graves knew he just ought to throw Grindelwald out and oblivate Abernathy, or leave, Grindelwald wasn’t that careless after all. Yet, Graves wanted to see this play out, he’d just stay for a moment, he tells himself.  

Abernathy lets out an even louder moan and stretches his neck out, it is then that Grindelwald looks up to see Graves. He smiles and winks, then brings a finger to his lips, shushing both Abernathy and Graves in one motion.

Graves just stands by the door staring. He’d never admit it but he was feeling jealous. Of who, however, he wasn’t sure. On one hand, pinning Abernathy down on a desk, fucking him hard and making him moan his name had it’s appeal, but so did being pinned down on his own desk by Grindelwald. Graves swallowed, he could feel himself starting to grow hard.

After another attempt at yelling out to ‘Mr. Graves’, Abernathy came, shaking the desk, the lamp finally falling off and shattering. Graves didn’t care. Grindelwald chuckled and pulled out of the man, and proceeding to clean up the mess.

Abernathy just lay on the desk, whimpering.

“So, enjoyed the view, Percy?” Grindelwald looks over to Graves with a smirk.

At this point, Abernathy looks up, eyes wide as he sees Graves in front of him.

“Mr. Graves! What are you…?” He yells out. But Graves is quick to cast a charm freezing Abernathy in place.

The sudden realization in Abernathy’s eyes drew Graves out of his fixation, and back to the reality of the situation.

“Dammit Gellert!”

“Please Percy, don’t try to pretend you didn’t enjoy that. Besides, things were going perfectly smoothly until you showed up.”

“Wipe his memory.”

“Percy, this poor man has just had the best sex in his life, it would be a crime to have him forget.”

“Don’t you dare try and tell me what is and what isn’t a crime. It’s too much of a risk.”

Grindelwald sighs, “I suppose you are right, Percy.”

“Clean this up, fix my office, and go straight home.”

“Oh bossy, shall _we_ continue this at home then, perhaps on your other desk?”

“Goodbye, Gellert.”

Graves leaves his office, closing the door behind him. Well, it didn’t seem like he could get any work done there now.  

This was far too much excitement for one 24-hour period. Graves had grown too accustomed to the peace when Grindelwald was out impersonating him.   he decided he’ll walk out for a cigarette. It’s been years since he’s smoked but what’s one more thing, really.

He has two cigarettes in the end, in an alleyway not too far from the building. After a spell to get rid of the scent he returns to his office, finally hoping to get some work done.

As he enters the room again, finding Grindelwald sitting at his desk with his legs up on the table.

“I thought I told you to go back.”

“Relax a little Percy. I’m being careful, besides it doesn’t seem like Credence wants to talk to me.” Gellert lowered his legs from the table, and standing up to face Graves.

“I wonder why that is.” Graves says under his breath.

“Yes, so do I.” He walked over to Graves, grabbing him by the lapels and pulls him until their faces are inches away. “I know about your little adventure with Credence.”

“Oh.” That was all Graves could manage.

“I’m surprised, that’s all Percy. Well, I’m also a little offended, a little unfair that I can’t have any fun with him, yet you can? At least invite me too.”

“Well, he doesn’t seem to want to have any fun with _you,_ does he.”

“Maybe, but he’ll come around. So will you I imagine, I saw that look in your eye earlier.”

“In your dreams, Gellert.”

“Ah, no, Percy, I think you are referring to your own dreams.”

Grindelwald leaned in and kissed Graves roughly, then takes his face in both hands.

“Ever wondered what your own lips feel like? What about the rest?”

“Gellert, I have work to do.”

“Not so fast.” Grindelwald pushed Graves down into the chair and leaned over him, one hand on his thigh. Graves tried to ignore it, he really had work to do.

Grindelwald maintained eye contact with Graves, he changed his eyes back, back from imitating the brown of Graves' to the two sharp, different colours of his own eyes. He ran the hand on Graves’ thigh up to rest between his thighs. What a sight it would be if some unfortunate auror were to try to break into his office right now.

“Go back to the house, Gellert” He growls. Of all things, he certainly wasn’t doing _this_ today.

Grindelwald gets off him.

“Fine, Percy.”

“Make sure no one sees you.”

“Of course.”

Graves watched Grindelwald leave and as soon as he did, he drew a deep breath and collapsed back into the chair. He needed another cigarette, or perhaps the entire pack. Living in a house with both Grindelwald and Credence, who seemed to hate each-other, with good reason really, wasn’t going to be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Grindelwald returned back to the house first. He apparated straight into the living room as Graves usually would.

He finds a startled Credence sitting on the couch reading a book. He still wasn’t used to the apparation, it seemed.

“Mr. Graves?” he asks.

Grindelwald was about to smirk and tell him no he was wrong again, but then he had a thought. He wasn’t done pretending to be Graves for the day.

“Yes, Credence. How was your day?”

“Not bad, reading, you? What is uh-”

“He’s running some errands. My day was uneventful. There was paperwork, everywhere.”

Well, he wasn’t exactly lying.

Credence stood up and walked up to him, pulling him in by the collar of his jacket, staring at his mouth, hungry. Grindelwald hesitates, knowing that’s what Graves would do.

Credence leans in kissing him. He was as unpracticed as Grindelwald remembers. He doesn’t have the patience for this, he reaches up putting his hands on either side of Credence’s face. Credence tries to pull away but Grindelwald doesn’t let him, kissing him roughly, then letting him go after a moment.

Credence looks back at him, confused, but there was that look in his eye, he wanted more. It was as if he was trying to decide something. After a moment he moved back towards Grindelwald, reaching in to kiss him again.

There was a bang and a blur of black and white as Graves appeared in the room next to them.

“Dammit Gellert! Not again!”

“I wasn’t doing anything I swear! He started it!” Grindelwald motioned at Credence.

Credence stepped back away, shaking his head. He was still confused.

“He tricked me.” he said to Graves.

“Enough, I don’t know what’s going on between the two of you, but I’ve got work to do.” Graves told them both before stepping between them towards the stairs.

“You could join us, Percy!” Grindelwald called after him, but Graves ignored him.

Grindelwald noticed Credence was still looking at him. The expression in his face somewhere between arousal and anger. After a moment he turned away and ran after Graves.

“Graves, wait!”

With that Grindelwald was alone in the living room.

*****

Credence followed Graves to his bedroom.

Graves noticed him watching him as he took off his suit jacket. He leaned against the wall thinking. This was all a mistake, this would only putting a rift between them all.

“He tricked me I didn’t-” Credence begins

“It’s alright Credence. You may do whatever you please, just be careful with Grindelwald, it’s hard to know what he’s planning.”

“I- alright.”

“Watch for his eyes. it’s one of the things he’s not as good as hiding.”

“Thank you.”

“Like I said, be careful.”

*****

Dinner was uncomfortable, to say the least. Credence had returned to the guest room right after, leaving Graves and Grindelwald alone together.

“I don’t know what you’re doing here Gellert, but I don’t think it’s helping your situation with Credence.”

“He’s coming around, you’ll see.”

“First Abernathy, then you tried to trick Credence? With my face! What are you doing?”

“Well, first I was trying to show you something, Credence just happened to mistake me for you. Still, I think it further proves the point.”

“What? That you can live my life better than me? Be me far more effectively?”  Graves didn’t mean to yell out like that, but it was starting to frustrate him.

“Quite the contrary, Percy. I hardly had to say anything in either situation. They just thought I was you.” Grindelwald got off the couch and walked over to Graves.

“Why do you keep pretending to be me? You could be anybody, have any face!”

“You know, they say that imitation is the highest form of flattery.”

“I’m hardly flattered.”

“It seems so.” Grindelwald says, now only inches away from Graves’ face.

“What are you doing Gellert?” Graves says, quietly.

Grindelwald ignores the question and starts running his hands across Graves’ sides.

“Just indulge me a little, Percy.”

“When don’t I Gellert?” Graves asks.

“Almost never, in fact, at least in the ways that I _want_.”

He was still angry at Grindelwald, but he didn’t want to fight anymore. Something within him was telling him to just give in and let the other man touch him. He wanted to. It had been so long, Graves knew the Grindelwald knew exactly what he was doing but he wasn’t about to protest.

Grindelwald leaned in, one hand still running across Graves’ side, the other undoing his shirt further, pulling it back. Wet lips were on his neck. This was a lot more gentle than Graves last remembered.

Grindelwald leaned in so they were pressed firmly against each other. Finally giving in, Graves leaned his head back, exposing his neck further. Grindelwald noticed immediately, moving down and biting him along his neck down to his collarbone. Graves couldn’t help but gasp. He could feel himself growing hard.

Graves was just waiting for Grindelwald to throw him down onto the couch, but he didn’t. Instead he looked back at him, smirked and dropped down his knees in one fluid motion. Graves was confused as he watched Gellert smile up at him as he undid his belt and slid his pants down.

“What, Percy? I can’t do something for _you_ once in awhile?”

Graves didn’t answer, he was beyond arguing with Grindelwald at this point. Slowly, Grindelwald drew his cock out of his pants, stroking it uncharacteristically gently. He leaned forward, taking in in his mouth, still staring up at Graves, unblinking.

This wasn’t something Gellert Grindelwald _did_ , Graves thought to himself, trying to figure out what he was up to. He didn’t have much time to think as Grindelwald started running his mouth along his cock. Graves couldn’t help but let out a moan. He was still staring down at Grindelwald, at his face, Graves’ own face.

He wondered, was this how Credence felt. Credence. That was when he realized that must be where Grindelwald got this idea. Graves couldn’t help but keep thinking of Credence, once he was in his mind he wouldn’t leave. If only Credence was here too.

Grindelwald did something with his tongue and Graves let out another moan. Grindelwald was far better at this than he expected, and he wasn’t even using his teeth, quite the surprise. Graves ran his hand through the other man’s hair.

Suddenly Grindelwald’s hands were firmly around his hips. Before Graves even realized what was happening, he was pushed down on the couch.

With a smile, Grindelwald leaned back down, hands on either of his thighs, spreading his legs, before taking Graves’ cock in his mouth again.

Graves moaned. There is was, the classic roughness of Gellert Grindelwald. He gripped Graves’ thighs tightly, pinning him to the couch. His mouth worked quickly, making Graves unable to keep his thoughts together, and moaning uncontrollably.

“Gellert, I’m going to-” he tries to tell him, but there seems to be no stopping the man.

Graves comes gripping the fabric of the couch tightly and crying out.

Grindelwald looked up at him, licking his lips. He leaned his head back down to kiss his thigh, and then out of nowhere bite into it.

“Aah! Gellert what the fuck!”

He looked up, smiling. The mark of his teeth clearly seem on the inside on Graves’ thing.

“Something to remember me by late at night.” Grindelwald said with a smirk.

The man stood up and brushed his hair back, still smiling.

“Goodnight Percy. Sleep well.” he said, before walking off.

Graves started putting his pants on, noticing the marks in his thighs. Those would bruise tomorrow, he was sure. He tired to pull himself together catch his breath a bit and then headed upstairs to go to sleep.

When he entered the bedroom he found Credence curled up on one side of his bed.

He sighed, he was too tired to try and deal with this tonight. Graves slowly took the rest of his clothing off and slid into the bed beside the sleeping boy.

*****

Credence was having that dream again. The one with the two men with the same face, in a bed on either side of him, strong hands everywhere, holding him down.

He woke suddenly to see the sun was just barely starting to rise and Graves asleep next to him, shirtless. Credence hadn’t noticed when he had come back the night before.

He did however, recall the events that took place very clearly. He remembered being woken up by moaning coming from downstairs. Unsure as to what was going on he had crept halfway down the stairs to see. What he saw was the two men, one on his knees. Credence wasn’t sure who was who, but he also wasn’t sure if he cared.

For a moment he debated going down to join them, but then changed his mind. Instead he decided to go and wait in Graves’ room, hoping that maybe he’d return and want to continue, but it seemed he’d fallen asleep instead.

Seeing Graves asleep was a strange experience for Credence. He had begun to wonder if the man ever did sleep. Leaving Graves to enjoy his rest, Credence carefully tiptoed out of the bedroom.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit unexpected. But many things happen soon!

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [ Tumblr](https://a-grave-mistake)
> 
> Come say hi, talk to me about gradence, grindelgravebone, grabernathy, grindelgraves, whatever!


End file.
